Sanguis Draconis
by DZ2
Summary: Albus Dumbledore wanted a meek pawn willing to die for the Greater Good. The rest of the world wanted a hero willing to save them from darkness. What they got was the exact opposite and then some. VERY Dark/Evil OP Harry/Harem
1. The Pale Boy

Sanguis Draconis: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **Albus Dumbledore wanted a meek pawn willing to die for the Greater Good. The rest of the world wanted a hero willing to save them from darkness. What they got was the exact opposite and then some.

**Author's Note: **So, I know this particular trope has been done a lot of times and even more since, but this is…well, I'd like to think this is my own spin on the theme with a twist I hope you'll find enjoyable.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who enjoy and support my dark works: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ – _Harry Potter and the Homecoming, Harry Potter and Salazar's Legacy, Harry Potter and the Year of Broken Chains, Harry Potter and the Return of the Lost, Harry Potter and the Dirge of Hope _and _Harry Potter and the End of War_ – by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem (Harry/Tonks/Ginny/Luna/Others TBD)

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: The Pale Boy

Nymphadora – _don't call me that_ – Tonks didn't know which was worse.

The fact that she was going through the _worst_ experiences any young lady could go through, thanks to her now-thirteen-year-old body slowly changing into that of a young woman, the fact that people _still_ refused to acknowledge her request and call her by her last name instead of that overly-humiliating name she wore thanks to Mum, the fact she was going to have to spend yet another year of people belittling and laughing at her because she couldn't get her Metamorphmagic ability to settle or the fact that, this year, there was an air of excitement and rumour-mongering spreading around the platform.

And all because Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

Now, don't get her wrong.

Tonks didn't _mind_ the fact that the long-lost son and heir of the oldest family in the history of magic – _fact! Despite what pricks like Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge and other 'pure-blood' fanatics would have you believe_ – was finally old enough to join the ranks of Hogwarts and become whatever and whoever he _chose_ to be.

She just wished people didn't make such an impotent fuss about the fact.

_**Draconis**_

After all, this was a young man who might as well have been persona non grata with many people for going on ten years, ever since the night Lily and James Potter had died fighting Voldemort, whom was then vanquished by the Potter Heir through unknown means.

After that night, nobody knew what had happened to the so-called _Boy-Who-Lived,_ not even Tonks' mother, Andromeda, who'd been something of a friend and sister-figure to Lily Potter – or Lily _Evans_, as she was – and, when she asked the Powers That Be about it, she was given the same brush-off excuse over and over again.

"_Harry is safe and that's all you need to know._"

Safe how, she didn't know, and neither had Andromeda, who'd allowed herself to become focused on her duties as a member of the DMLE and a defence attorney for those accused of crimes by the Ministry. In the meantime, she also raised a young daughter who had become the butt of a lot of jokes, because of her Metamorphmagic ability, and the fact that she was, basically, a half-blood daughter of the notorious Black Family.

And now, after ten years of brush offs and who-knows-how-many excuses and failed attempts to get answers, the magical world was actually getting themselves overexcited at the prospect of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts.

So, in that respect, Tonks was annoyed.

After all, who would actually _want_ to be famous because they'd lost their whole world to a madman?

_**Draconis**_

"Good question."

Suddenly, as she thought about the idea of who or what might be coming to Hogwarts, Tonks jumped as she heard a smooth, noble-toned voice address her while she had been trying to find a peaceful, quiet compartment to spend the journey on.

Looking behind her, Tonks' eyes widened with a mixture of awe and mild allure, if not a weird sense of enchantment that seemed to hit her right at the core of her being, as she found herself staring into the world's most-beautiful shade of emerald-green that she would _ever_ see.

As well as the eyes, there was a face that looked like it had been perfectly-sculpted from marble and crystal, judging by how pale, yet attractive the owner of the face looked while, to Tonks' slight surprise, the boy – _was he a boy? Tonks couldn't tell; he looked old enough to be her age, maybe even a bit older_ – had a head of sleek, short-trimmed raven-black hair, which seemed to fall over his fringe in a style that, weirdly-enough, made Tonks think of a dragon's wings.

Like her, the pale boy was already dressed in his school robes, which actually seemed to wrap themselves around his tall, lean frame like a second skin, emphasising the air of dark attractiveness that clung to him.

As if that wasn't enough, Tonks caught sight of a silver ring with a plain, black stone in the head adorning his right hand, which was also wrapped around the head of a black cane so sleek and straight, it could have been mistaken for an arrow, with a head ornament that was shaped like a snarling dragon, the eyes of which had been engraved with two emeralds that, somehow, matched the boy's eyes perfectly.

As she drew her attention back to his face, Tonks felt her heart rate increase in her chest while her eyes widened just slightly when she saw the boy smile at her, making her blood rush with excitement while, to Tonks' horror, the boy chuckled suddenly as he asked, "A Metamorphmagus? I never thought I would have the honour."

'Shit!' thought Tonks, even as the boy took her hand with his free hand, kissing the back of her knuckles while Tonks wondered, 'Did…did I just shift _again_ without meaning to? Damn: I _hate_ this stupid curse!'

"I don't think it's a curse."

Suddenly, Tonks' eyes widened as she saw those emerald-green eyes look up at her again before the boy smiled softly as he explained, "To be able to take on whatever appearance you desire? It is a gift that mere mortals can never truly understand, but those who are _truly_ gifted, like you and I, Miss, _we_ know what it is there for."

Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit Tonks like a Killing Curse to the heart.

"You…you…you're a…a…a Legilimens," whispered Tonks, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Guilty as charged."

While Tonks wondered how she hadn't even felt the intrusion into her thoughts, much less how someone so young could look like any teenage girl's idea of perfection and the cause of wet dreams up the wazoo, she saw the boy look to the compartment next to them as he asked, "Sorry, is this _your_ compartment, Miss? I saw it was empty and…well…I'm not really a fan of noise and ignorance, but if you want it, I will leave you alone."

"No!" squeaked Tonks, opening the door for the young man in front of her as she told him, "Please…I-I-I would…I would welcome the company."

"As you wish," replied the emerald-eyed scion, stepping into the compartment where, to Tonks' surprise, he easily stored his trunk in the overhead area without so much as a glimmer of strain or trouble. Once he was done, the young man sat down before he looked to the door, once again making Tonks' blood rush while her face reddened as she found herself again falling into those pools of crystalline beauty before, to her surprise, the young man smiled as he indicated the seat next to him.

"Please…come and sit down, Miss."

"You…you don't…don't have to-to pretend," Tonks gasped, moving into the compartment before she sat near the door, albeit on the same side as this pale mystery sitting with her, as she explained, "I…I already know you…you're a Legilimens, so…so you _must_ know my name."

"And yet, I prefer to let you introduce yourself to me, if you like," argued the young man, earning a stunned look from Tonks.

Merlin's beard and balls: who _was_ this kid?

"I'll go first, shall I?" asked the boy, earning a surprised look from Tonks that turned her hair white, even as the young man smiled at her before he extended a friendly, formal hand to the young girl. "My name is Harrison James Peverell, but you may call me Harry, if you like."

_Peverell?_

Tonks didn't know why, but something about that name sent alarm bells ringing in her head, even as she took Harry's hand, though not before her hair darkened in colour when she felt her heart race while blood and adrenaline rushed south, making Tonks' underwear feel a little damp as she gulped hard before she whispered breathlessly, "I…I'm…I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but…but _please_ don't call me by my first name…I…I hate it."

"Why?" asked Harry, earning a gasp from Tonks as she realised he had moved along the seat so he was practically nose-to-nose with her, while his eyes shone with curiosity and yet more alluring power, the likes of which made Tonks wish she was somewhere alone and private, because she _really_ needed to deal with her arousal.

Arousal that only increased when Harry smiled at her before he asked, "If _I_ was named for the gift of the nymphs, I'd be proud of it…honoured, even. After all, nymphs are the maidens of Mother Nature and the spirits that help govern power in the natural world, so to be named for a gift that came from them…well, it's one step away from being named by the Mother herself."

Tonks felt her cheeks flush, which meant her hair was undoubtedly turning a new shade of red, even as she saw Harry shrug before he told her, "Of course, you can always change it, you know? Just because it's a name on a bit of paper at the Ministry, it doesn't mean it has to be _your_ name. You may call yourself whatever you _choose_ to call yourself, Nymphadora and, if the rest of the world doesn't like it, they can lump it."

Tonks' head was swimming with a mixture of crazy, insane thoughts, daydreams and emotions that were more or less driving her close to the point of no return, even as she looked to this…this _man_ next to her before, swallowing hard, she asked, "Who _are_ you?"

"I told you," said Harry, giving Tonks a _very_ cheesy, cheeky-looking wink, which made her think of her cousin, Sirius, while he smiled in that damn alluring manner of his as he explained, "I am who I _choose_ to be and who I choose to be is Harrison Peverell…or Harry to my friends."

Here, Harry dropped his surprisingly-formal demeanour in favour of stretching up high before he extended his legs across the compartment, as though he was sat on a recliner, before he looked back to Tonks.

"Well, it beats having to pretend to be someone I'm not, just because some heartless freak plagiarised my name and turned it into a legend that means I'm famous for something that's not even worth celebrating, but, then again, what else can you expect from a world that would rather idolise a baby boy for something he couldn't control than use the Golden Age to make things all right again?"

Once again, the reality hit Tonks like a Bludger to the belly.

"You…you're Harry Potter…"

That _accursed_ smile was all Tonks saw, even as her emotions hit the point of no return, sending her spiralling into unconsciousness.

Though not before she heard that smooth-toned voice address her;

"Not anymore…"

_**Draconis**_

Tonks felt a little drained, as well as embarrassed and uncertain of what she was able to think about as consciousness returned to her.

The first thing she was aware of was the sound of the Hogwarts Express rolling on towards Hogwarts, indicating that she had been unconscious for a while, but, as she blushed at the embarrassing fact that she _had_ fainted, she was brought back to Earth with a thud when she heard a very familiar voice address her.

"Welcome back, Nymphadora…forgive me for saying so, but you look absolutely lovely when you're sleeping."

_He_ was still there.

Harry Potter…no…_Peverell!_

The one everyone was waiting to see was sitting there, halfway-in-shadows as he watched the world go by the window, his hands resting comfortably on his stomach while, to Tonks' bewilderment, he seemed to have shed his robe in favour of an open shirt that exposed his pale, _very_ handsome and alluring physique to her. She also noticed his cane had somehow vanished, though she assumed he'd stored it in the overhead compartment or tucked it under the seat.

As he smiled at her, Tonks felt her body grow warm again, though, this time, she was a _little_ surprised to feel a sense of liking about knowing that he was smiling at her.

She also felt something warm pass through her heart, even as Harry cleared his throat as he explained, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of locking the door, so we won't be disturbed by anyone out there."

"But…but isn't that against the rules?" asked Tonks.

In response, Harry chuckled softly, his laughter almost ominous, but amused at the same time, before he clicked his tongue as he looked up at her with a curious air, "If they can break through _my_ enchantment and force the door open, then, trust me, I deserve to be expelled, not that the Powers will _actually_ let me be expelled; you see, they _need_ their precious hero here, rather than somewhere he can be the best he can be and then some, like say, Durmstrang? Anyway, the point is: if they have a problem with me valuing my privacy, they're welcome to _try_ and get in."

As Tonks' eyes widened in alarm and disbelief at the fact that Harry would rather go to Durmstrang than Hogwarts, she gulped hard as she looked to the glass on the door. When she did so, however, Tonks' eyes widened when she caught sight of something _else_ on her, apart from her normal, brown-haired, grey-eyed look and the air of normalcy she had spent _ages_ trying to maintain without this damn Metamorphmagic stopping her.

Now, however, her shock _didn't_ cause her to shift, but that wasn't the only thing Tonks noticed.

There, just above her collar, was what looked like a small, reddish-coloured mark that _almost_ looked like a love bite or a bruise; however, when Tonks looked closer, forcing herself to see her own reflection in the glass as clear as possible, her eyes widened when she saw something at the centre of the red bruise on her neck.

Or rather…_two_ somethings.

Two pale flecks, to be precise, which barely stuck out against the bruising and looked as clean and fresh as newly-formed flesh.

However, mostly thanks to some _private_ reading in her Mum's old journals and books kept for members of the Black Family, Tonks knew them for what they were, even though she couldn't quite understand the how or why they were there.

Unless…

Looking from the glass to the boy in the corner, Tonks saw Harry lick his lips before he smiled at her as he asked, "Yes?"

'He's a Legilimens,' Tonks reminded herself, horror settling in her stomach as she wondered, 'So he knows what I think…but if that's true, does that mean he knows I think…I wonder if he…could he possibly be…'

"Ask."

With just one word, Tonks felt her defences falter again, even as she looked at him, this mysterious enigma with pale skin, a noble, but otherwise cavalier demeanour and the _only_ one who'd been in the compartment with her when she'd blacked out, only to wake up and discover that he had access to a form of magic that he _challenged_ anyone to break through.

And those marks…not to mention his now-changed attire and his casual demeanour, not to mention the way he licked his lips at her _and_ how he had his hands on his stomach.

Almost like…like he was digesting a big meal that he had _savoured_ with every bite.

_Every bite…_like those on Tonks' neck.

And now, his sense of amusing confidence with her, and how he was basically _telling_ her to ask him, and how she was willing to obey, to submit and to speak her mind.

She couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. "Harry?"

"Nymphadora?"

Merlin's _balls,_ hearing her name from him felt _good…_even though she knew it shouldn't, especially with him only being a first-year.

With breathless gasps and an air of fear, as well as natural curiosity, Tonks asked her question, "Are…you…"

"Yes?"

Drawing out every fibre of her courage, Tonks went with it.

"Are you a _vampire?_"

For a moment, silence filled the compartment before, to Tonks' alarm, Harry smiled, licking his lips again as he answered her.

"Yes."

"Am…did you…have _I_ become one?" asked Tonks, fingering the marks on her neck.

"No," replied Harry, earning a surprised look from Tonks, even as Harry smiled at her before he filled in the blank.

"But I won't deny your blood was delicious, Nymphadora; no, you are _not_ a vampire…I just gave you a little gift and, as payment for my gift, I helped myself to an early lunch. But don't worry; I only took enough to sate me and, already, as I'm sure you're aware, you're recovering nicely."

Tonks didn't say it aloud, but he was right – _and, knowing his gifts, he probably _knew_ he was right anyway_.

She _did_ feel strong…perhaps even stronger than she used to, but what was this gift he had given her?

And, perhaps the weirdest question Tonks had to ask herself, even as Harry returned his attention to the view outside;

'Why don't I _care_ that I was basically food for him?'

**Yikes, talk about intense and scary at the same time: the Boy-Who-Lived has returned, but he's **_**definitely**_** not what they think he is, which begs the question: just who is he and what has he become, apart from a **_**vampire?**_

**Also, what is Tonks feeling inside of her that lets her accept that Harry made a meal out of her, without her consent, and what could his gift to her be?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: To Tonks' surprise, they reach Hogwarts without any disturbances, which leads to her being forced to leave Harry to see what path his fate will take; as he does so, however, the little vampire decides to play with his food…and I don't mean Tonks;**

**Please Read and Review**


	2. It Begins

Sanguis Draconis

**Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who support my work: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**WhiteElfElder: Keep reading to find out**

**Sack of forkin potatos: And people wonder why I had a bit of an aversion to harem fics: because, when people realise it's a harem, we get reviews like this, saying which ones and who should be in it; well, in that case, keep reading to find out**

**Alphaprince0: No, maybe and definitely not**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune: And his first choice is our favourite Metamorph, my friend: can it get any better? Well, they **_**are**_** on the side of **_**real**_** Darkness, so…maybe it can**

"_Harry?"_

"_Nymphadora?"_

_Merlin's balls, hearing her name from him felt good…even though she knew it shouldn't, especially with him only being a first-year._

_With breathless gasps and an air of fear, as well as natural curiosity, Tonks asked her question, "Are…you…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Drawing out every fibre of her courage, Tonks went with it._

"_Are you a vampire?"_

_For a moment, silence filled the compartment before, to Tonks' alarm, Harry smiled, licking his lips again as he answered her._

"_Yes."_

Chapter 2: It Begins

To Tonks' surprise, she found Harrison's prediction about them remaining undisturbed was spot-on.

Several times, people came to their compartment and tried opening the doors, some of them more than once or with more desperation and annoyance in their actions than others, only to find their efforts left in vain. In this manner, both Harry and Tonks remained alone, just the two of them left there to enjoy the ride in fairly-peaceful silence.

_**Draconis**_

In Tonks' case, however, her silence was punctuated by the small voice that constantly whispered worrying, dread-inducing thoughts into her ear.

'_Harry Potter…Peverell…is a VAMPIRE!_'

'_He fed on you…in exchange for a gift._'

'_You don't mind? How can you not mind?_'

'_How is it nobody notices the Boy-Who-Lived is a vampire?_'

'_Why does he call himself Harrison Peverell instead of Potter?_'

'_Why does that name sound so familiar?_'

'_He's looking at you; probably sizing you up for dessert…damn it, you stupid girl; SAY something to stop him._'

_**Draconis**_

"Nymphadora."

Suddenly, Tonks was thrown off of her train of thought without so much as a word of warning when Harry's cool tone broke through her thoughts, forcing her to look over to him as she gulped hard, "Yes, Harry?"

"I want to apologise," said Harry, earning a surprised look from Tonks as she watched while the young vampire drew himself to his full height, buttoning up his open shirt before he looked to her as he explained, "I realise now that I should have waited and asked for your permission to drink your blood and sate my hunger. However, given what I gave you in return, I thought I had the right to go ahead and take my payment for this gift."

"Payment?" asked Tonks.

"First law of magic," said Harry, earning a surprised look from Tonks as he told her, "It _always_ has a price and, in return for the gift I gave you, the price was the strength and energy I spent in performing my task. And so, regrettably, I was left a little hungry and you were there, unconscious and, admittedly, I _did_ consider waiting until you were awake, but I could not risk you revealing my secret."

"What does that mean?" asked Tonks, rubbing the mark on her neck while she swallowed hard as she asked, "If…if you haven't turned me, what have you done to me?"

"What you _think_ I have done, but, at the same time, not," said Harry, his crypticism and his mysterious way of speaking unnerving Tonks, even as the young vampire continued, "What I mean is, by drinking your blood, I have tasted you and, in our world, all we need is just one drop of blood to form what you might call a bond with those we drink from. Thanks to this bond, I can use my power to both strengthen and protect you and yours, if I so wished. However, by drinking from you, I have also ensured you can never betray me, or make any efforts to say or do anything I do not wish you to because, the moment you do, your fate will be mine to decide."

"So I'm…what? Your pet? Your slave?"

"More…my vassal," said Harry, as though it was the most-obvious thing in the world, his eyes now looking into hers with a calm sense of normalcy as he explained, "However, in case you're wondering, which I _know_ you are, so I'll indulge that curiosity; your thoughts scream for you to say something and speak out against me, but, thanks to our bond, I have ensured you cannot and, trust me, if you _wanted_ to, I would know."

"But you just said…"

"I said your _thoughts_ want you to say something," argued Harry, leaning forwards as he explained, "And your mind _is_ your own, Nymphadora; even _I_ would not take that from those I bite, but there _are_ those who delight in doing so. If I wished, I could have made you mine right down to the bare bones of your willpower, making you nothing more than, as you said, my devoted slave. However, because you did not yet know my secret, and because of the gift I gave to you, I let you keep your free will, as well as your right to think whatever you wish to think. However, if any other Legilimens were to read your thoughts and see them as I do, they would not see my secret, nor would your thoughts be able to reflect them back."

"So, you've…what? Cast an illusion over my mind?"

"Exactly," replied Harry, nodding once as he told Tonks, "And, if it's any consolation, I _do_ apologise and mean every word of it when I say I regret not asking your permission. You see, I _like_ you, Nymphadora and I have given you this gift _because_ I like you; however, if it will put your mind at ease then, on my parents' graves, I give you my word of honour that I shall never again feed from you without your consent."

To Tonks' surprise, Harry's _word of honour_ actually seemed to be laced with a magical ripple that left her blood rushing, as well as her mind buzzing at the awareness of how she could tell he _was_ telling the truth.

As for Harry, he just cleared his throat as he added, "However, I do not do this for everyone, Nymphadora: I _am,_ after all, a Creature of Mystical Darkness with a hunger for the blood of humans, both wizard and non-magical alike and, whether with consent or not, I _will_ sate my hunger however I must. So, if you expect me to ask _everyone_ for consent to feed, you should lose that expectation right now."

Hearing how dominant, confident and, dare she think it, lordly he sounded with his will and request-slash-demand-slash-order of her, Tonks' face burned red as she looked to the reflection in the glass.

As soon as she did so, however, her eyes widened when the Knut dropped as to what the _gift_ he had given her entailed.

Namely the fact that she was blushing redder than Gryffindor colours…

And yet her _face_ – hair, eyes and all – looked as normal as ever, namely because of the brown hair, dark eyes and smooth appearance she wore.

As she cupped her cheek in shock, Tonks gulped hard as she asked, "You…you made…you settled my…my Metamorphmagus power?"

"Correct," replied Harry, his own eyes now on the window as the train rolled past the countryside and closer to Hogwarts. "Your gift, and it _is_ a gift, Nymphadora; your gift is now yours to control whenever you wish; even instinct and emotional changes will not force you to look like something you do not wish to look like."

"Harry…I don't…I don't know…"

"You don't have to say anything," said Harry, earning a surprised look from Tonks as she looked back to him, noticing how his face and his attention stayed focused on the view from the window. "Like I said, Nymphadora, I _like_ you and, if you wish to repay me in any other way that does not involve me feeding on you, you can simply let me continue to call you Nymphadora."

Before she could stop herself, Tonks nodded firmly as she told him, "Of course you can, Harry…I just…I never thought this…it could be done so easily, so quickly and so…so finally."

"Well, it wasn't that easy; like I said," replied Harry, licking his lips in a manner that revealed his teeth to her.

This also revealed the pointed canines that he had clearly used to drink from her, even as he went on, "The attempt left me hungry and, given the fact I'd already fed earlier this morning and was fit to burst, I hope you understand now exactly how much I regret needing to do what I did."

"I do," whispered Tonks.

_**Draconis**_

As she did so, however, she felt the arguing, pleading thoughts from before trying to breach her sense of right and wrong.

'_Damn it, Nymphadora, what in Merlin's name is…_'

Before the thoughts could dominate her further, however, Tonks let her newly-formed bond with the vampire who'd given her something she never would have believed she would find so soon _seal_ those thoughts away, her mind now focused on one solitary thought.

'_I can never thank him enough, so if my blood is how I thank him, then all he has to do is ask and every scarlet drop will be his to feed on._'

_**Draconis**_

When the announcement came for the students to make their final preparations to arrive at Hogwarts, Tonks was a little surprised to see Harry change into his robes much quicker than she thought he might do.

Her surprise only grew when she also watched him hold out a hand before he turned the handle on the door of their compartment, which opened, as though bidden, earning a shocked look from Tonks as she wondered how he might have made it look _so_ easy to do, despite the attempts made by many others throughout the journey.

As she followed him out, just as the train slowed to a halt as they reached their destination, Tonks gulped hard before, as they stepped off the train, she looked into those enchanting green eyes of his as she asked, "Um…Harry?"

"I know," said Harry, walking past Tonks before, to her shock, he held up a hand and petted at something she had _never_ even noticed was there the year before, but now, through some unknown means, she could see them as clear as day.

In front of the carriages that would take second-through-seventh-year students up to the school, there was _not_ empty air as Tonks and many others had been led to believe; instead, each of the carriages was pulled by a dark, horse-like creature with a thin, skeletal form and black, leathery wings that were currently folded to the sides of the creature's body. Their fur – if it _was_ fur as it looked just like skin – stuck to their skeletal frames while their faces could have been described as reptilian, if not draconian, in origin. Pale eyes stared at the young human – well, _vampire_, but only Tonks knew that – that petted one of the creature's muzzles before, turning to Tonks, he beckoned her over.

"It's all right, she won't bite."

Moving towards the carriage, Tonks held up a shaky hand before she petted the draconian-esque head of the creature, which snorted in response, even as Tonks gulped before she asked, "What…what _are_ they?"

"Thestrals," said Harry, lowering his hand while he actually _smiled_ at the strange creature, as though appreciating it, before he went on, "They're incredible creatures that are tame, but also rather territorial and protective of their own. Unfortunately, their dark origins _and_ the fact that they can only be seen by those who've witnessed death, or through specially-enchanted means, makes them something that your Ministry of Magic stupidly calls a Dark Creature and has them very high up on the Dangerous Beasts Scale."

"So…how can I see them?"

"Because I'm letting you," replied Harry, turning away from Tonks and the Thestral as he told her, "I told you, Tonks: my bond _can_ be a good one if you remain a friend to me. This is just one of the perks…oh, and before you ask, I've _always_ been able to see them and, no, it's not because of how I saw my Mother being murdered by Lord Voldemort."

When Tonks flinched violently, Harry sighed softly before he added, "We'll discuss _that_ later; for now, I think I should hurry and catch up with the rest of the first-years. See you soon."

When Harry was gone, however, Tonks felt her body go cold, even as she climbed into the carriage to take her journey up to Hogwarts.

With Harry no longer there, she felt…lost…alone…like the _old_ Nymphadora Tonks all over again.

As she curled her knees to her chest, Tonks silently prayed for her master to return to her soon enough.

_**Draconis**_

However, it would be some time before she realised she started thinking of the boy who'd given her _so_ much as her master.

And yet, even then, she wouldn't care.

_**Draconis**_

By the time Harry caught up with the rest of the first-years, all of whom had been made to follow behind a large giant of a man with a lantern and a _very_ loud voice, he was already amused, as well as curious, about this latest discovery of what sort of things he would find at Hogwarts.

Of all the things he'd expected to see at the _finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world,_ a herd of Death-witnessing Thestrals whom acted as the bearers of carriages like something out of Stoker's fable was _definitely_ not among the top things on that list. He was also surprised to note how nobody else noticed them – having noted the weirded-out, curious and even derogatory looks him and Tonks had received when they were stroking the Thestrals, not that Harry cared; anyone who gave him such a look was just putting themselves on his menu – and yet the Thestrals were more than just tame.

They were bound, beaten-down and basically left as nothing more than broken horses instead of the truly-beautiful creatures they were _supposed_ to be, especially when they had their wings flared and their beauty on display for all the world to see.

'Maybe I should liberate that beauty,' thought Harry, just as the first-years reached a large lake, on the other side of which, he could see Hogwarts in the distance. Rather than take a moment to enjoy the scenery, however, Harry made his way to the nearest boat, where he sat down and, rather than look ahead, he let his eyes look up towards the slowly-darkening skies. 'Hmm, looks like rain tonight…and no moon either; talk about a very unimpressive weather forecast for a day that's so _special_ for these humans.'

"Oi! Budge up, would you?"

'And _now_ we meet the tactless twits who claim to be the cream of the crop,' thought Harry, hiding his scowl, and the urge to flash his fangs and rip the throats out of his rude companion, as he sidled along the boat to allow his newcomers to join him.

There were three of them, which meant their boat was now at maximum capacity; a dark-blonde-haired girl with fair skin and wide eyes, as well as a brunette with a real stick-up-her-own-ass and an air of wonder, curiosity and mystery that seemed forever-present in her brown eyes. Finally, there was a redhead with a dopey, lights-are-on-but-nobody's-home air about him, not to mention robes that looked like they'd been through the wars and a large, _clearly_-noticeable smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Thanks," said the blonde, earning a curt nod from Harry as she cleared her throat before she added, "Sorry about him; we…we almost didn't make it because people kept shoving us out of the way. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Sally-Anne Perks."

"A pleasure," said Harry, ignoring the looks on the other two faces as he added, "My name is Harrison Peverell."

"Peverell?" asked Miss Perks, earning a nod from Harry before, to his surprise, the girl looked at him as though she was seeing a ghost, even as she told him, "I…I know that name, but…but I thought…"

"Do you know Twain, Miss Perks?"

"Yes," said Sally-Anne, earning a faint smile from Harry as he cleared his throat before he went on.

"Then I'm sure you'll know what I mean when I say _rumours of my family's ephemeral state are greatly exaggerated,_" chuckled the young vampire, earning a dumbfounded look from Sally-Anne before she smiled, nodding once as Harry continued, "Anyway, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has reclaimed an old name and seeks to make it his own, so, on that note, let's see what sort of way I do that, shall we?"

While the dark-blonde-haired girl could only shrug in response, Harry looked to his other companions when the brunette with him and Sally-Anne spoke up, "Excuse me, but would you mind explaining that? Also, it's a bit rude to introduce yourself to one person and not anyone else who is a new face."

"Unless those faces just aren't worth the oxygen it would cost me to do said introductions," argued Harry before, deciding he'd already had enough of this brunette, the dark-eyed scion smirked wolfishly as he added, "Anyway, you don't need to introduce yourself to _me,_ Miss Hermione Jean Granger; I'm sure you and Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley would stick out like the sorest of sore thumbs in _any_ crowd."

While the redhead looked stunned and a little annoyed at Harry's none-too-flattering jibe, the brunette's eyes widened with alarm and disbelief as she asked in a breathless tone, "How…how did you know my name? I…I've never even met you."

"Um…well…it's stitched into your robes," drawled Harry, though not before he laughed when Hermione Granger actually went to look, even as Harry added, "Bless your Mum."

"Hey! Stop rocking the boat, Granger!" insisted Weasley, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry; not just because the boat wasn't even _rocking,_ but gently bobbing along the surface of the lake, but also because, when the boy went to move to stop the girl's stupid ministrations, Harry _thought_ he caught a whiff of blood on the autumn breeze.

Of course, given the fact they were getting close to a school, the smell of blood wasn't anything new to Harry.

But, in this case, the blood he could smell was _not_ coming from Weasley, Granger or Sally-Anne; it wasn't even coming from the nearest of the boats to sail alongside theirs.

Instead, this smell of blood was coming from Ronald's _pocket!_

And, despite the size of whatever was in that pocket, there was no denying the _human_ scent that clung to whatever was causing it.

While Weasley actually grabbed Granger in a bid to stop her rocking the boat, Harry made his move: by the time the boat had safely passed under a particularly-rocky cliff and into the harbour where they would disembark, the young vampire grabbed the blood-scented source from Ronald's pocket, using his own power to apply a mild sleeping state to the creature as he stuffed it into his own pocket.

He could investigate its origins later.

For now, he had to get out of this boat before he wound up having the ignorant redhead for a main course and this bossy brunette for dessert.

_**Draconis**_

"The Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly. Please use this time to tidy yourselves up a bit."

As Professor McGonagall left the first-years to wait for her return, Harry drew in a slow, calm breath while he leaned against his cane in a calm, but contemplative look; while everyone else around him started whispering among themselves, Harry closed his eyes, letting his powers centre themselves while he also worked to control the urges he had.

Namely the urge to sink his fangs into these _humans_ and drain them dry; after all, he could hear and sense no less than _five_ different minds and their owners discussing and thinking about _him_, and he didn't mean the proud lord he was either. He could also sense the eyes of Granger and Weasley glaring at him, almost as though they'd _finally_ realised he was mind-fucking them when he'd taken the mickey out of Granger, but, then again, what else did they expect?

Get involved in a superior being's business…put yourself in his crosshairs.

As Harry waited with the rest of the first-years, his eyes narrowed as he heard a particularly stuffy male voice speak in a low, drawling tone of voice, which seemed to be inaudible…to everyone, except the supernaturally-enhanced ears of the boy known as Harrison Peverell.

"Look at them all: so pathetic, insignificant, naive and ignorant. Urgh, I mean, I can actually _smell_ Mudblood on them and, Merlin's beard, is that another blood traitor Weasley? Isn't five enough for that banshee whore and her Muggle-loving traitor? And look: there's the new Director's niece. She's someone I should probably watch for Father's sake; she's not on his side and constantly challenges my Father…hmm…strange; I can't see Harry Potter. Of course, I knew it was all a lie, but…hey, who's that?"

Hiding a knowing smirk as he heard the boy's voice aim its question at him, Harry opened his eyes just in time to see a platinum-blonde-haired boy with steely-grey eyes walk over to him, flanked by two thickset individuals who looked like they were more meat than man. Both of them also had _such_ narrow, pathetically-strong and inferior minds that it was nothing short of miraculous that the two of them could even walk, breathe and grunt at the same time.

Still, even insects had their uses.

As for the blonde, Harry drew himself to his full height before, deciding to play the same game on this arrogant human that he had on the last two, he asked, "Something I can help you with, Mr Malfoy?"

"You know who I am?" asked the blonde, whom Harry knew was named Draco Malfoy.

But that wasn't _all_ he knew about the brat, and, just think, it was all thanks to those two picture-books-for-brains standing on either side of him.

Dear Darkness, hadn't these _humans_ even heard of Occlumency?

"Yes," drawled Harry, linking both hands over the top of his cane as he explained, "You are Draco Alexander Malfoy, firstborn and only Son and Heir of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Vesta Malfoy nee Black. You're also the nephew of Bellatrix Lacerta Lestrange nee Black and Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks nee Black."

"Don't even mention that blood traitor!" spat Draco, earning a smirk from Harry.

"I wasn't; I was mentioning the young Mistress Tonks."

"What?"

"Well, forgive me, but I think you and I have a different definition of the words _blood traitor,_ Mr Malfoy," argued Harry, his smirk now a full-blown wolfish smile as he explained, "According to _your_ inferior, low-born, no-status minds, the words blood traitor is aimed at anyone who doesn't bend over and kiss Lucius Malfoy's pointy-toed shoes."

"How _dare_ you!"

"How? Because I'm daring," replied Harry, stepping forwards so that he was actually seen as _towering_ over Draco, dwarfing the blonde by almost a whole foot, as he smiled viciously before he went on. "However, in case your pathetic, narrow-minded xenophobia forbids you from realising it, little newt boy, there is a _true_ definition of blood traitor and it is as follows…"

While Draco turned a new shade of red at the insults, Harry drew himself to his full height before he cleared his throat as he explained, "A blood traitor is the _true_ mantle worn by anyone stupid enough to break Blood Pacts or defy their liege-lord sworn to the service via fealty, pacts of unity or, though the consequence is worse, Unbreakable Vows. Furthermore, to be branded a blood traitor is basically a death sentence as any and all claims of blood treachery make one persona non grata in the magical world and, in many parts of the world, blood traitors even have Kill or Kiss On Sight Orders, Bounties and Head-hunter Contracts aimed at them."

Even those around the two boys looked in awe of Harry's explanation, though the young vampire wasn't done, "Personally, if you think someone's a blood traitor just because they refuse to allow your Father to crack the whip and bribe, blackmail and threaten them into submission, you're not only pathetic, Draco, but you're also as inferior as…well, as a Squib or a House Elf!"

"_Flipendo!_"

As the Knockback Jinx flew from Draco's wand, however, Harry intercepted it when, to the alarm of many students, he simply held up his cane and used the dragon-shaped head ornament to _absorb_ the spell, causing his cane to glow as it assimilated the spell's power.

Harry, meanwhile, pretended to brush dust off of his dragon's head before he asked, "So, is that the best you can do, Not-a-Dragon Malfoy?"

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take…"

Before Draco could finish, however, Harry made his move again, leaping up over the heads of the large boys before, without much effort at all on his part, he incapacitated the boys, leaving them quivering lumps on the ground while Harry stamped the butt of his cane down barely _inches_ from Draco's feet.

"These two are your bodyguards, Malfoy? I'd have a bigger challenge taking on a Muggle."

"Why I…"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Demanded Professor McGonagall, her return more than evident from the sudden cry she gave, even as she saw Harry, Draco and the downed boys, the lesser of whom drew himself to his full height as he turned to face her.

"Mr Malfoy set his _friends_ on me, Professor; I did what was necessary to defend myself and, personally, you should be thankful I didn't just kill them and rid myself of an annoyance or _three!_"

Now the crowd of first-years backed away in fear, even Draco, who suddenly went whiter than his hair as Harry bent down before, placing his fingers against the necks – or what was left of them – of Crabbe and Goyle, he caused them to leap up, both of them somewhere between alarmed and just-plain terrified of the emerald-eyed scion.

Harry, meanwhile, looked back to Draco before he told him, "You were _supposed_ to be named for the sign of the Dragon, Malfoy…"

To McGonagall's horror, Harry then swung his cane, dragon's-head-first, right into Draco's chest, winding the blonde while Harry reached out with his free hand, clutching the back of Draco's throat in a dominant, demanding and predatory gesture, even as he hissed at the downed brat.

"Say hello to the real thing!"

"Let him go!" commanded McGonagall, though not before she gasped when Harry obeyed, releasing Draco without a second thought before, rubbing his hand on his robe, he looked back to McGonagall.

"Quite right, Professor; no sense wasting perfectly-good magic on something as trivial as this insect's squashing…the Sorting awaits."

_**Draconis**_

"Harry Potter?"

For a brief moment, whispers and curious looks filled the Great Hall when Harry's _original_ name was called out.

However, when the bloodthirsty vampire made his way to the stool, every first-year held their breaths, while even Minerva looked beyond terrified, outraged and more than a little disbelieving as she saw him sit down beneath the Sorting Hat.

Given what had happened outside, as well as the fact that this spirit was _clearly_ a dark soul that the likes of Igor Karkaroff and the Durmstrang Masters would have _killed_ to have in their school, she never would have thought that this soul was the same innocent, carefree and orphaned little boy who'd been left on that Muggle doorstep nearly ten years ago.

However, as McGonagall went to drop the hat on top of Harry's head, she gasped in horror, as did the rest of the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat opened its rim and unleashed a bone-chilling, nerve-jarring, mind-numbing and courage-obliterating scream of absolute terror before, to the alarm of both the staff and the students, the Sorting Hat suddenly burst into flames.

As the ashes fell down around the stool, several older students began whispering among themselves while, from somewhere among the chaos and the horror of the moment, a lone voice piped up.

"So…does this mean I should make my own mind up?"

As Professor McGonagall went to respond, Harry cut her off as he rose from his seat before, trudging through the burned ashes of the Sorting Hat as though they were nothing more than dust specks at his feet, he left the stool and the alarmed Deputy Headmistress behind.

Seconds later, gasps of horror and even bewilderment rose up when Harry James Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and Hero of the Masses willingly, comfortably and proudly took his seat…

At the HUFFLEPUFF Table!

**An intense second chapter and, yikes, talk about a dark omen for one and all, but what could have been so destructive about Harry's Sorting that even the old hat chose **_**death**_** over sorting him?**

**Also, with the young vampire making his choice, what will become of him as he spends time around freaks, weaklings, insects and blood bags just **_**begging**_** to have their throats ripped out?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Some have questions and one delusional bigot has the obvious answer...or does he?**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Portrayal**_

**Sally-Anne Perks: Alexa Vega**

_**AN2: Harem**_

**Also, to those who have their opinions on who should be in the harem;**

**PLEASE STOP ASKING/SUGGESTING!**

**Who I put in it is up to me and, as it happens, I've got a pretty good idea for who and when anyway, so PLEASE stop leaving suggestions, questions and ideas in reviews and PMs because I'll just ignore you.**

**Anyway, you have been warned!**


	3. Dark Aftermaths

Sanguis Draconis

**Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who support my work: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Magitech: Well, let's just say this isn't your normal Dark-Lord-Harry story: hope you enjoy what else is to come**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune: Not **_**just**_** Tonks, but, apart from companionship, there **_**is**_** another reason that will be revealed soon enough**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Well, get ready for the answer**

**Alphaprince0: You've asked me once before…in fact, you've asked in every story I have a Harem and I give you the same answer: no**

_However, as McGonagall went to drop the hat on top of Harry's head, she gasped in horror, as did the rest of the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat opened its rim and unleashed a bone-chilling, nerve-jarring, mind-numbing and courage-obliterating scream of absolute terror before, to the alarm of both the staff and the students, the Sorting Hat suddenly burst into flames._

_As the ashes fell down around the stool, several older students began whispering among themselves while, from somewhere among the chaos and the horror of the moment, a lone voice piped up._

"_So…does this mean I should make my own mind up?"_

Chapter 3: Dark Aftermaths

"So, does anyone have anything to say?"

"How on earth did the Sorting Hat burn up like that?" asked Minerva McGonagall, sharing the thoughts of her colleagues as she sat in the office of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who seemed both as alarmed and worried as Minerva and everyone else had been when the Sorting Hat, which had withstood the test of time and the worst of the worst, was burned up in _seconds_ during the Sorting of the nation's hero.

"I bet _Potter_ had something to do with it!" sneered Severus Snape, earning a scoff from Filius Flitwick.

"Be honest with yourself, Severus; how could Mr Potter have had anything to do with what happened to the hat? You saw his face; he was as shocked as the rest of us and yet, at the same time, he made a willing choice to go to Hufflepuff."

"Yes, but he's a Potter!"

"So?" asked Minerva, frowning as she heard what she was already certain would not be the last one-sided bile-filled remark made by her _neutral_ colleague towards the young Potter scion. "How does that justify him having something to do with what happened, Severus?"

"He _obviously_ had something…"

"And, tell me, Severus, would that be the case were he named something like Malfoy, Lestrange or how about a name more-familiar to you? Like, say…_Evans?_" asked Pomona Sprout, earning a violent flinch from Severus, the sight of which made the Hufflepuff Head smile confidently as she remarked, "That's what I thought: Merlin's beard, Severus. We are _supposed_ to be professional with all our charges, which means we are neutral with each and every one of them. I mean, for example, I could say that Mr Malfoy had something to do with it."

"Draco wasn't anywhere near the hat."

"No, but he _is_ a Malfoy," drawled Pomona, earning a furious glare from Severus as she went on, "Oh, and what's this I hear about trouble outside the Great Hall? I assume Mr Malfoy was responsible because he is Lucius Malfoy's son and, when someone wouldn't bend down and kiss his feet, he spat his dummy out and put his victim under the Imperius, or the Cruciatus, or maybe even the Avada Kedavra was mentioned?"

"That's not what happened and you _know_ it, Pomona!"

"Just like how _you_ know that young Mr Potter had nothing to do with what happened to the Sorting Hat, but, like a _child_ with a grudge that means you stamp your feet, turn on the crocodile tears and spit your dummy out, you hear Potter and you think the Devil himself has walked into the room, sat down and taken supper with our students," argued Pomona, her voice dripping smugness while, to Minerva's surprise, even Filius seemed to be in agreement with the Head of Hufflepuff's words.

At the same time, Albus finally broke his silence as he told his colleagues, "I agree…with Pomona."

"But Headmaster…"

"Severus, be reasonable," asked Albus, a note of genuine suspicion and wonder in his voice as he asked, "Do you have any _evidence,_ apart from your age-old hatred with James Potter, to prove that young Harry had anything to do with the hat's tragic, but still-actual destruction? For one thing, how would he be able to invoke such magic in the time it took for Minerva to place the hat on his head? And, for another, what possible reason would Harry have to destroy such an ancient, powerful and treasured relic in the first place?"

"So he can show off, why else?"

Before Albus could respond, however, his eyes widened, as did everyone else's, when the lights in the Headmaster's office suddenly dimmed, accompanied by an ice-cold wind that caused Fawkes to let out a cry of terror, while the Headmasters' Portraits overhead began freezing over in their frames, leaving their occupants just as frozen, unable to escape the grip of the icy magic that had sealed them in their frames.

As Dumbledore went for his wand, in a bid to restore light and warmth to the office, his eyes widened while everyone else could only look around in fear, disbelief and terror when a _very_ cold, sibilant tone of voice suddenly addressed the room.

"If you value your soul, Albus Dumbledore, keep your wand in your pocket and your hands on the table…and the same goes for the rest of you, _especially_ you, Severus Snape."

"Who…who's there?" asked Minerva, looking around in fear, even as she gulped hard before she asked, "How…how are you doing this? What do you want with us?"

"I want your _teacher_ to stop targeting my ward," replied the voice, which Severus was then alarmed to notice was a female voice that sounded a _hell_ of a lot like a voice he hadn't heard in years, namely because the person speaking with it had been dead for a long time indeed.

At the same time, the unseen speaker continued, "As for the destruction of the old hat, you should all know here and now that _I_ am the one who made it happen, not young Harry and, to answer your next question, Albus Dumbledore, I did it as a warning aimed at you and all who claim to call you their leader and master…_stay away from my child!_"

Her voice seemed to become cold, guttural and bestial in nature as she snarled the last part, earning an alarmed look from Dumbledore, as well as Minerva and Severus. Pomona and Filius, however, seemed unaffected by anything save the cold and the dark, which seemed to grow thicker, colder and darker as the female continued addressing the room.

"His path belongs to one person: _him!_ If I should discover any further manipulative attempts to control that which you have no right, I _shall_ return and, the next time, it won't be a piece of cloth that I use to send a message."

"Who _are_ you?" asked Filius, though his voice was more-awe than fear, even as he addressed the unseen speaker, "Your voice…it sounds _so_ familiar, but…but not…please, if you are delivering your message to us, tell us: who are you, my lady?"

"You may call me Circe," answered the voice, earning shivers all round from those who knew of the name, as that of the mythological daughter of the Mother of All Magic herself, though the speaker, Circe, wasn't done.

"But, be warned; unlike my namesake, there are _far_ worse things I can turn you into than pigs…remember that!"

For a very brief moment, the room suddenly plunged into darkness before it returned to life once more, revealing an ashen-faced Minerva, an awestruck Filius, a curious, but understanding Pomona and a pale, trembling and, unless everyone else's noses weren't deceiving themselves, a _shitting himself stupid_ Severus Snape, who seemed to have lost all ideas of bias and hatred, only to have it replaced by heart-stopping terror.

Seeing the look, Albus swallowed hard before he asked, "Severus…do you know something about that lady's voice?"

"N-N-N-N-No…no, Head…Headmaster," replied Severus, drawing his wand, albeit shakily, as he cleaned up his mess before, rising from his seat, he brushed down his robes, again with hands that refused to lose any of their trembles, as he looked to his colleagues.

"If…if we're done here, I-I-I-I shall…I shall say goodnight…"

Before any of them could respond, the Potions Master practically flew out of the office, his black robes flailing wilder than usual as he fled from the awestruck faces of his colleagues like a demon fleeing the holiest of holy men.

_**Draconis**_

Moments later, Severus _slammed_ the door to his office, casting every locking charm, ward and alert enchantment he knew before he ran to his desk, falling over the nearest seat while he hurriedly went for a hidden drawer that he'd had inserted there some time ago.

However, when he found empty, broken wood and what smelled like _acid,_ Severus rose up in alarm, fear, disbelief and terror, his dark eyes wider than wide while his face seemed to go a whole new shade of pale as he stumbled back from the desk, his fear once again causing him to dance on the edge of emptying his bowels as he shook his head fearfully.

"N-N-N-No…it…it can't be…it's not possible…she _can't_ still be alive! Not her! Not that…that…_that…_"

"Now, Severus, is that any way to talk about your Mistress?"

Suddenly, Severus jumped about a foot off the floor as he spun around, just in time to see a flash of red-and-black hit him square in the chest before his world succumbed to darkness.

Though not before a _very_ familiar voice chuckled darkly in the ear of the Potions Master;

"You didn't _actually_ think I didn't know who you were and what you thought of me because my Dad was better than you in every which way possible, did you, my little midnight snack?"

**A sort of filler, aftermath chapter that also adds fruit to the mystery that is Harry Potter: who is the mysterious Circe and what could her connection be to him?**

**Also, what could this woman's connection be to Severus 'I Can't Let Go Of An Impotence-Driven Grudge' Snape and why would she claim that she is his Mistress?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Severus witnesses a dark and terrifying truth that leaves him in no fit state to be the snarky git we know and loathe, but that's good…after all, every Prince of Darkness needs his Renfield;**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Portrayal**_

**Circe: Anne Hathaway**


	4. The Price of Blood Treachery

Sanguis Draconis

**Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who support my work: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It's not a reference to the pantheon, apart from the fact the name **_**is**_** one from that pantheon: in any case, get ready for some more fun and games, old friend**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune: And it's only going to get more-interesting, which means it's going to get more-fun: oh, and something tells me the chapter that follows this one is going to be one you'll enjoy, but I won't say more…**

"_You didn't actually think I didn't know who you were and what you thought of me because my Dad was better than you in every which way possible, did you, my little midnight snack?"_

Chapter 4: The Price of Blood Treachery

"Severus? Wakey-wakey…"

'No,' thought Severus, his eyes staying firmly, tightly closed as he tried to fight against the compulsion laced into the female voice that addressed him, 'I can't…I mustn't…it's not her…it's not! She died…she died and you lived…she can't be here…she can't!'

"Come on, you greasy arsehole; open your eyes and start screaming already. We haven't got all night!"

And there was the other voice, one that made Severus' blood boil, even as he screwed his eyes tighter shut than before, earning a mocking laugh from the second voice as they…_he_ asked, "Aww, look at that: silly mutt wants to play games. Oh well, we gave him the chance…Mother, may I?"

"Do it!" hissed the first voice, a _woman's_ voice, the sound of which had left Severus' blood running colder than cold as he'd heard it for the first time.

Now, however, he was left helpless and powerless, as well as horrified when he felt what could only be described as a wave of all-consuming calm and submission wash over him. At the same time, Severus felt like someone had attached strings to every part of his body, including his eyes, which slowly relaxed their clenched state before, to his horror, disbelief and fear, Severus found his eyes slowly opening, revealing his location.

A cell.

A black-walled, windowless cell with what looked like single-flame candles burning along a wall behind the only other thing Severus could see, which was the sight of two figures standing before him, one of them smiling wolfishly while, when she saw his eyes open, Severus saw the other figure wave mockingly.

The one who waved was a snow-white-haired lady with eyes that were just as dark as Severus' eyes himself, though her face had a pale sense of beauty and attraction about it that made her look like a fallen angel. The woman was dressed in a long, flowing, midnight-blue dress that was decorated with black ribbons, each of which seemed to resemble serpents that slithered along the ground at her feet. Around her neck, the pale woman wore a silver pendant that was shaped like a curved tooth, similar to the fang of a dragon or a sabre-tooth tiger while, to Severus' horror and disbelief, the woman also had one hand draped across the shoulder of her companion in a loving, generous manner.

Her companion, whom Severus recognised _immediately_ as Harry James Potter, who smiled mockingly before he waved, just as the woman had done, before he drawled, "_There_ you are, Snivellus: how do you like your new home? Well, I say _new_…it's actually somewhere you've been before. And I say home…more like kennel that you'll be coming back to when I have no need for you to bother me."

"A…P…W…B…D…"

"Any particular reason you're using the initials of that blood bank manager?" asked Harry, earning a stunned look from Severus, even as Harry went on in an amused tone, "Not like it matters: you see, where we are, I _know_ it's somewhere you know, but it's also somewhere that's so far beyond, outside and _so_ far away from that old coot's authority that you're only really wasting oxygen and, in case you didn't get the message, Severus, you don't have much left to spare anyway."

"Ho…wha…whe…"

"Severus, _dear,_" argued the female, earning another horrified look from Severus as she told him, "Didn't he just tell you _not_ to waste oxygen? It's pointless trying to speak out against him, especially since he hasn't given you permission to speak."

"I…do…do…ne…pe…pa…per…"

"Um, _yes_ you do, my _pet!_" hissed Harry, earning a horrified look from Severus when he saw the boy's green eyes turn jet-black, save for two leering red irises that shone with fire and fury, even as Harry told him, "You see, just as you _always_ have done for several years now, Snivellus, now, you _belong_ to a Potter, whom you will now call _Master_ and, if you don't…well, what happens to bad pets who bite the hand that feeds them? Let me give you a clue…"

Before Severus had a chance to speak out again, his attempts were foiled, and transformed into a long, piercing scream of terror, pain and no small amount of agony as his whole body seemed to ignite from the inside out. It felt like every drop of his blood was being set alight by dragon-fire, or perhaps Fiendfyre, while his nerve endings seemed to spark up, as though someone had just sent 20,000 volts through him.

This wasn't the Cruciatus, Severus knew that much.

This was _worse…_and for a good reason, given what he saw in Potter's eyes, "Y…a…va…you…a…"

"Oh, Morgana's bloody tits and the vampire coven that feasted on them as newborns!" snarled Harry, slashing his hand across Severus' face, earning another scream from the Potions Master as he asked him, "What part of _I am your master and only I can command you to speak, dog,_ do you not understand? Gods above and below; no wonder my birth Mother never wanted anything to do with you. Compared to you, a Flobberworm would have had more brains and common sense! Oh…and that reminds me…"

Before Severus had a chance to be given a reprieve, his eyes widened with horror when what could only be described as black lashes, like tendrils of shadow, suddenly materialised out from Harry's fingertips, each one wrapping itself around Severus' throat where, to his alarm, they started tightening with each passing second, quickly depriving Severus of the air he needed to breathe.

All the while, Harry's eyes burned red-and-black as he growled in a guttural, bestial snarl, "_This_ is for what you did to them, you jealous, biased, two-faced hypocrite of a coward! And don't bother trying to pull the _love_ card either because, in case your brain was _so_ dense, you didn't even allow other thoughts in, I'll say it now."

Within the space of a second, Harry crossed the voice, his black tendrils now wrapped tighter than tight could go around Severus' gullet while the vampire boy hissed in a _very_ cold voice. "Lily Evans, later Lily Potter, _never_ loved you, you sick bastard! You were just a _friend_ to her…before you stabbed her in the back…say, there's an idea."

"Harry, don't kill him," argued the woman, even as Harry's tendrils rose up, sharpening their ends so they now looked more like skewers or arrows, ready to end Severus' existence, though not before the white-haired woman went on. "Remember, my sweet: death should be a release…"

"Not a punishment," growled Harry, his eyes filled with bloodlust, as well as acceptance of what the woman was saying, even as he backed away.

When he did so, however, he seemed to _glide_ right back into the waiting arms of the elder woman, who also watched as Harry's tendrils returned to their master's body, even as she told him, "Now, my beautiful little darkling; give him permission."

"But he'll only start spewing venom."

"Oh, I _very_ much doubt that, don't you, Severus?" asked the white-haired woman, earning a horrified look from Severus when he saw her dark eyes flash _violet,_ even as she continued, "In fact, I think you've been beaten down enough, silly puppy, so you'll sit there and bark when you're told to by your master, isn't that right, mutt?"

"C…S…C…S…C…"

"Yes, stupid boy, it's _me,_" agreed the woman, her voice edged by a mocking singsong tone as she smiled at Severus before she added, "Go on, Harry; let him up…_please?_ For Mummy?"

For the first time since he'd seen the boy, Severus saw the _child_ within as he groaned with the air of a spoilt brat who couldn't play with his toys anymore, even as he remarked, "Oh, all right, Mother; for _you,_ I give my pet permission to speak!"

"Potter, you vile…" Severus began, though not before he started screaming again when his blood lit up with beyond-Cruciatus-levels of torment, which seemed to tear him apart from the inside out.

As for the white-haired woman, she shook her head as she asked, "So, you really _have_ grown hard-of-hearing and dumb-of-brain in your mature ages, Severus? After all, just because I stopped my sweet child from using his friends to play with you, it _didn't_ stop him playing with you in other ways…after all, what sort of Mother would I be if I denied my boy the right to play with his new dog?"

With her last words, Severus seemed to slump forwards, trails of blood now dribbling from his lips while his breath was short, ragged and filled with fear, terror and no small amount of disbelief, even as he looked up to the pale woman before, coughing and spitting out the blood in his mouth, he finally found his voice as he addressed her.

"How…how is it you're still alive…Aunt Serafina?"

"Oh, silly boy, I never died," chuckled the woman, though not before she asked, "And, Harry-sweet; would you punish your dog again? It seems he got my name wrong."

"Yes Mother."

Seconds later, more blood began to pool onto the floor as Severus was subjected to whatever Blood Curse Magic the young vampire had turned on him, even as the woman he'd identified as Serafina – though, apparently, she preferred to be called another name – went on.

"I told you, just like I told your puppet-master, dear nephew: it's _Circe_ now. Yes, that was my middle name, but that's what makes it so delicious: no real effort to shed the human that was Serafina Prince…the woman you thought you'd broken into submission, and embrace the dark mistress that is Circe…"

"Not yet, Mother," argued Harry, cutting off Circe before she could finish her statement, "He doesn't need to know who he really serves: as far as he is concerned, you're just his long-lost auntie back from the dead and out to prove that revenge really _is_ sweet."

"Good point, my little raven," agreed Circe, letting out a cold laugh that was emphasised by her violet-coloured eyes as she looked back to an ashen-faced Severus Snape. "You see, I know you remember my death…well, you _should,_ given it was _you_ who threw me to the wolves when that snake-faced pretender, Tom Riddle, had you do away with me, and why? For a silly little tattoo and the idea that you _actually_ mattered? As pathetic as ever, dear nephew: what my poor sister was thinking spreading her legs for Tobias, I'll never know…oh, and you know you've always wondered what happened to him?"

As if in response to her own question, the woman now known as Circe lowered her hand to Harry's stomach and massaged it softly as she smiled coldly, "Well, let's just say I felt my sweet boy's special day deserved an _extra_-special meal…and what was better than the sweet taste of revenge and justice we got to share? Revenge with me ending the memory of the fool who _actually_ thought he could intimidate me like he did Eileen and justice because of how Harry here sampled it owing to the fact that yummy Toby's last name was Snape."

"And now," drawled Harry, clutching Circe's hand as he told Severus, "Thanks to Mother allowing me to return to Hogwarts, if only to start fulfilling my destiny _and_ making damn well sure you all remember _why_ you fear what's hiding in the darkness, I can make that age-old saying of like Father, like Son mean something…just as _you_ were going to do when you thought you'd use the memory of my birth Father against me."

While Severus looked on in horror, Harry smiled wolfishly as he explained, "But, unlike your Dad, who I'm told _begged_ for death before he was given the release, I intend to make you _suffer,_ Severus Snape, starting with the fact that I _own_ you!"

"You do not!"

"Actually," chuckled Harry, waving his hand once, which caused Severus' robe to tear, revealing the Potions Master's left arm, which was the same spot where his Dark Mark was located.

Now, however, the skull of the Dark Mark had been filled with two red eyes while the snake's fangs dripped blood instead of venom, accompanied by a bolt of lightning that was branded onto the forehead of the skull, all of which were added to the already-scary symbol in _red_ ink.

Or rather…

"Blood," said Harry, sniffing at the Mark with a mixture of hunger and sickening glee as he explained, "And, I admit, you _weren't_ as tasty as some of the blood I've drank over the past few hours, but it was necessary to basically seal your bond to _me,_ and not the sick freak who isn't even aware of how royally-screwed he is…oh, and I'm talking about Dumbledore there, not Riddle."

To Severus' shock, Harry then grabbed the Mark before he smiled coldly as he closed his eyes; as he did so, Severus winced when he felt a familiar burn move up his arm, even as Harry's voice spoke again.

"Now, let's not kid ourselves, _Voldemort;_ I know you're still alive and I also know you can hear me, but, here's the thing: I neither know nor _care_ what you're up to because, as far as I'm concerned, my hatred for you died when you did…so to speak. So, wherever you are, however you may be hearing this little message, consider this a one-time offer from me to you: whatever is between us, whatever drives you to seek me out and end me, let it go. If you do, the _least_ I will promise you, on my honour and in my _true_ Father's name, I will not hunt any _more_ of your followers…save this two-faced spy and rogue agent, who, let's face it, belongs to me anyway."

To Severus' alarm, the dark magic indicating the power and presence of the Dark Lord only seemed to grow as Harry smiled wolfishly before he continued, "I sense you wish to consider my offer, so I'll give it to you. And, if the rumours are true and you _are_ alive, then I leave it to you to arrange a time and place where we might talk terms and put this behind us. However, just so you know, if you still choose to come for me, I won't hold back and, if you want proof of that, I've got another message for you…"

Here, Harry leaned down to the Dark Mark before, to Severus' horror, he began hissing in a dialect that the Potions Master had only ever heard in the presence of the Dark Lord himself, and for one good reason.

It was the language of _Parseltongue,_ the language of the snakes.

When Harry finished hissing, he lifted himself up again as he added, "Now, I know you know what I just said, so I'll just finish by saying this: agree to and honour this offer and you may just find yourself being a far better Dark Lord than any other, especially since you'll have none to challenge you, certainly not _me._ But dishonour it and…well, it's been a while since I had such a good meal to look forwards to…the choice is _yours,_ Tom."

With that, he released Severus' arm before he looked up at the Potions Master as he explained, "Now we've taken care of that, I think it's about time we get back to Hogwarts, Professor…but before we do, I almost forgot: my Father wants to say hi."

As Severus looked on in disbelief, the door to his cell opened, admitting one more member to the group.

When he saw who it was that stepped into the cell, however, Severus' horror factor shot up ten-thousand levels and the rest as he summed up his reaction in just one word;

"_You?_"

**Chapter 4 and, this is interesting: despite his life's changes, Harry seems willing to let Tom take over the world, but why and for what reason other than the fact he seems to believe he's killed Tom once?**

**Also, I'm sure you're all wondering it: who is Harry's **_**Father**_** and what could his connection be to the woman known as Circe, formerly Serafina Prince, Aunt to Severus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Back at Hogwarts, Harry finds he's not the only night owl, but there seems to be a reason for this one: a reason that shows him just how strong his powers have become and then some;**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Circe**_

**So, I hope you liked that little surprise with Circe's identity and her backstory.**

**Yes, it sounds weird and insane, but this **_**is**_** fanfiction, so crazy's part of the fun.**

**Also, her appearance is somewhat based off of Hathaway's portrayal of the White Queen in the Alice in Wonderland movie; you have to admit, for a 'Good' witch, she seems a bit dark-sided, creepy and yet amazing at the same time, right?**

**So, that's the idea I was going for with the character in question**


	5. To Serve and Protect

Sanguis Draconis

**Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who support my work: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**HorusRa: As appropriate as that would be, it's not him, but that doesn't mean the HP-canon guy played by that legend of an actor won't have a role to play – puns fully intended**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune: Ask and ye shall receive**

"_Now we've taken care of that, I think it's about time we get back to Hogwarts, Professor…but before we do, I almost forgot: my Father wants to say hi."_

_As Severus looked on in disbelief, the door to his cell opened, admitting one more member to the group._

_When he saw who it was that stepped into the cell, however, Severus' horror factor shot up ten-thousand levels and the rest as he summed up his reaction in just one word;_

"_You?"_

Chapter 5: To Serve and Protect

Harry had once heard that Hogwarts was supposed to be the most-secure, safest place in the world.

And yet, as he gladly proved when he returned to his new accommodations in the Hufflepuff Dormitories, the school was as easy to get in and out of as fighting his way out of a wet paper bag and then returning to a room by walking through a beaded curtain. The very idea that the ancient magic of the school didn't even _do_ anything to stop him, or hamper his efforts to use his dark power to return to the dormitory was laughable-gone-insane, on a level that Harry wasn't even sure existed.

Once he was back in the dorm, however, Harry was a _little_ surprised to discover he wasn't the only night owl still up and about, as was evident by the fact that his dormitory was occupied by the only other figure in Hogwarts he _knew_ wouldn't be in a hurry to betray him.

Not after the princely gift he had given her in exchange for a light dinner snack of her blood.

"Still awake, Nymphadora?" asked Harry, smirking in amused liking when he saw the girl's face redden at the repeated use of her hated name, though instead of embarrassment or annoyance, her blush was one of arousal and lust, both of which Harry found amusing, even as he asked, "So, is this the part where you ask me where I've been and how I've done what I did to get away without anyone noticing?"

"No," said Tonks in a matter-of-fact voice, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry.

_**Draconis**_

After the feast, and after a long-winded and, in Harry's opinion, dull speech about welcome and other stuff, it was revealed that the Hufflepuff Dorm didn't believe in year, or even gender segregation, which was why each dorm was paired up between two willing and loyal housemates per dorm.

As the House Founder's belief suggested, loyalty was important, so to willingly offer to share your space, even with an older student or someone of the opposite sex, showed you were putting your trust in them. It also allowed the younger years a chance to learn from their elder counterparts in the comfort of their own dormitories _and_ provided what you might call a confidant if there was anything you felt you needed to share, without fear of judgment or reprisals.

So, when Harry had found himself approached by several of the students in his year, as well as a couple of others, he was thankful for the fact that he had already forged a bond of sorts with Tonks. All he'd had to do was ask her and she agreed to share his space, earning more than a few dark, dirty looks from many others, especially a few females who clearly saw Harry and thought _hot._

This was how it had been so easy for Harry to leave unchallenged in the first place.

However, as was evident by his curious expression, the fact he was able to _return_ unchallenged surprised him just as much.

_**Draconis**_

"No?"

"No," repeated Tonks, clearing her throat as she told him, "In fact, I was grateful for the chance to be alone with my thoughts while you were off doing whatever it is you've been doing that I don't want to know about, because, and, obviously, you can say no, Harry, but…I've come to a decision about…well, actually, about _you._"

"Me-me or Vampire-me?" asked Harry, earning a faint smile from Tonks.

"Both," replied the Metamorphmagus, swallowing hard before she dropped to her knees and leaned her head over, just enough to reveal her pale, slender, unmarked neck to Harry, who frowned in confused amusement as he listened while Tonks told him, "I…I know you're not a werewolf or nothing, but…but I've decided that, if…if you'll accept it, anyway, then I…I would like to give you my throat…and my services, in whatever way you wish them of me."

"I see," said Harry, moving past Tonks as she remained on the floor, even as Harry proceeded to change into his nightclothes as he went on, "So, just so we're clear with each other, Nymphadora, what is it you _think_ you're offering me, exactly?"

"My throat," replied Tonks, earning a slow nod from Harry before the elder witch went on, "As well as my blood, whenever you may need it: I also want to give you my mind, my body, my magic and even my life, all to do with as you wish, Harry. Even if all I am to you is a slave, or a light snack between meals, I'll do it."

"Why?"

"Because…because I owe you," replied Tonks, earning a scoff from Harry before Tonks quickly continued, "And because, whenever you say my name…a name I _hate_ anyone and everyone else using, even my parents, I…I feel so weird, so…so aroused and…and so eager to do whatever it is you ask of me. I also feel your power, even though you've drank _my_ blood, not the other way around and, between you and me, I would sooner serve that power than even consider the idea of challenging it. And, besides, I…well, I _hope_ you'd like to realise you have someone here who is willing to be whatever _you_ want them to be without asking for anything in return, certainly nothing to do with this silly title of yours or anything to do with the fame you never asked for."

"You make a good point," agreed Harry, sitting down on the end of his bed before he looked down at Tonks as he asked, "But, you already know I have a small amount of power over you, Nymphadora: are you saying you want me to go all the way because, if so, you should know: once bound, I will only _unbind_ when you become mine as part of my Clan."

"I…I guessed," agreed Tonks, sniffing once before she looked to Harry, though not before she lowered her eyes so she was showing him her willing submission to him and his power, even as she went on. "But…but it's more than that: ever…ever since I first came to Hogwarts, I've been nothing more than a joke to everyone here. Someone they…they can tease because of a name I loathed and a gift I never asked for; I found it _really_ hard making friends and…and trying to find my own circle. But then, earlier today, you…you were there and…and I can't explain it, but with you, I feel…I don't know…safe? Strong? Loved? I don't know how to explain it…"

"You don't have to," replied Harry, sniffing once before he cleared his throat as he explained, "The fact you admit this, _and_ you point out that it all happened before I bit you and drank your blood tells me that what you feel is a genuine sensation. If I had to guess, I'd even say what you felt was a sort of imprint. What that means is you want to be anything and do anything to protect me, and for me: it's not love or gravity…all that holds you here is me and the idea of helping me out however you can."

"Y-y-yeah, I guess that _is_ a good way of looking at it," agreed Tonks, earning a faint smile from Harry as he linked his hands together before he looked to the young witch before him.

"And I admit it, I might only be eleven, but I'd either have to be gay or a dick-less eunuch not to realise how beautiful a young lady you're becoming, Nymphadora, but, if we are going to do this, I want you to understand one thing: I don't _share_ what is mine, be it my pets or those who choose to give themselves to me."

"I understand," agreed Tonks, though she didn't know that her acceptance, as quick and willing as it was, was also the final point Harry needed to confirm that what they _thought_ had happened was what happened.

"Then," said the young vampire, licking his lips slowly before he told her, "For now, all you are to me is my companion outside of lessons and, when I need or want it, my food source. However, as part of this, I want you to do one thing for me and, unless I tell you otherwise, you'll do it every single night and not stop until I say so."

"What?"

Indicating the bed behind him, Harry smiled thinly as he told her, "Lie with me in bed; we might have two beds in here, but I want you to sleep in my bed. At least then, if I get hungry in the night, I won't have to look too far for a midnight snack."

To Tonks' surprise, he laughed at his own joke, even as the older girl rose up before she smiled weakly as she asked, "And…how would you like me, Harry? Clothed? Naked? Halfway?"

"You can decide that," said Harry, rising up before he shed his own shirt, exposing his pale, athletic frame to Tonks, who blushed softly, as Harry told her, "I'm going to sleep like this, mind you, so be _very_ careful where you decide to stick your hands and, remember, you gave yourself to _me,_ not the other way around, so I hope…no, I expect you to respect my privacy and _my_ choice on what we do when, yes?"

Smiling in response, Tonks actually bowed her head before she told him, "Yes Master."

"You don't have to call me that," insisted Harry, stepping away from his bed as he added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom and then I've got some thinking to do, so, if you want, you can go ahead and climb into bed, Nymphadora. Also, if you fall asleep before me, don't worry: remember, you're my companion, not my slave, so you don't have to be afraid of me hurting you for menial reasons."

Tonks just nodded again before she climbed into Harry's bed, even as the young vampire went to take care of his own needs; when he returned, he smiled thinly when he saw Tonks was fast asleep, her brown hair – which seemed to be her natural colour, judging by how it was the one he'd seen when his power settled her gift – falling around her face like a halo of darkness.

She was still fully-clothed too, but despite her coverings, Harry could both see and smell the air of teenage arousal that clung to her at the thought of belonging to him and only him, which was only fuelled by his bond with her and the fact that said bond was already powerful enough thanks to the Dark Gift inside of Harry himself.

Leaving Tonks to her dreams, as well as whatever desires those dreams brought up, Harry crossed the room to the spot where his and Tonks' trunks were stored in the _only_ wardrobe in the dormitory. As Harry discovered from Tonks before he'd left earlier that night, the wardrobe was fitted with an Undetectable Expansion Charm on the inside that allowed plenty of space to be left for both students' clothes and anything else they might want kept secure, such as their trunks and even their pets' carry cases.

Opening the wardrobe, Harry moved to his robe before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the source of the scent he'd picked up on back in the boat with the redheaded nuisance – whom he'd learned was named Ronald Weasley, who, thankfully, had been sent to Gryffindor, though only because Professor McGonagall had told the remaining students to follow Harry's example and choose the house that they thought best suited them.

To his bemusement, now he had a chance to see it for himself, he saw the source was a fat, grey rat with a toe missing on one of its paws and a really shabby, aged air about it. The rat was also male, but, as Harry stared at the pitiful-looking creature, aa low growl rippled in his throat when he caught the same scent form the boat.

A _human…_and that scent was coming from the _rat._

That meant only one thing.

"Animagus," whispered Harry, his eyes darkening in their sockets as he slowly parted his jaws while he hissed, "Whoever you are, maybe I should just end you here and now, rat! I'll drain you dry and feed the meat to my pets back at home."

'_James?_'

Suddenly, Harry's dark thoughts, as well as his bloodlust, faded away when he caught wind of the rat-human's thoughts: the fact that their first thought was a name he knew to be that of his human Father, as well as an image of the same man that filled his head when the rat thought about that name – a man who _did_ look a little like Harry, with wire-frame glasses and a _Gryffindor_ robe instead of his Hufflepuff one – made him curious.

At the same time, he heard the rat's thoughts again, '_No…not James…he's dead! But then, that means this is…oh no…what if he knows what I did? He can't find out about me now: I have to escape. If I don't, he'll know and then…Sirius…all my efforts…everything I did to keep him from Harry, so my Master can kill him. I…I have to find my master and warn him about this…but I can't move…I can't change back…I can't even Apparate! How? How's this possible?_'

"Who _are_ you?" growled Harry, his voice edged by a snarl that made the temperature in the room drop several degrees, even as Harry asked, "How do you know me? And don't bother lying, _rat!_ I can sense your thoughts _and_ hear your other voice as clear as a bell!"

'_No! He can't do this to me!_'

"I think you'll find I _can,_" hissed Harry, baring his fangs again as he snarled, "Now, since you're currently unable to move, thanks to my little spell, I want you to tell me through your thoughts who you are and what you're trying to stop me finding out. And, again, I'll know if you're lying, so think _very_ hard because, if I don't like your answer, I'll find out another way…and you won't like how!"

'_No! he's bluffing! The Dark Lord will find me! He will save me! Not this weakling: not the reason Lily is dead! I was meant to make him suffer; make Sirius wish he was dead…Severus promised me!_'

"So, Snape knows about you, does he? Interesting," drawled Harry, licking his fangs before he smiled cruelly as he added, "I'll deal with _him_ later, but, for now, like I said, I don't like your answer, so…"

Suddenly, a loud, shrill squeal of a squeak filled the dormitory as Harry bared his fangs and sank them deep, hard and forcefully into the rat's fat skin, flooding the vampire boy's mouth with blood, but, at the same time, causing his eyes to turn jet-black as his mind was similarly flooded, but, instead of blood, his mind was flooded with information, memories, knowledge and everything that had been known to the rat.

Or should that be…known to _Peter Pettigrew?_

**Chapter 5 and Harry seems to have found something that others wouldn't want him to discover, but talk about too little, too late: what will he do with the information he's gained, especially since **_**this**_** Harry doesn't much care for anything save him and his dark family?**

**Also, what could Harry's not-so-faithful pet have to do with Pettigrew going into hiding and, speaking of pets, how will Harry handle his strange new relationship with the willingly-imprinted Nymphadora and her desire to serve him?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: It's the morning after the Sorting fiasco and Harry has a special delivery for the Ministry and the idiots who clearly delude themselves into thinking they can leash and muzzle him: also, speaking of leash and muzzle, it looks like Harry's got a naughty dog who needs some punishment dishing out…and another old dog who should **_**probably**_** learn some new tricks if he hopes to have a second chance with his ruthlessly-bloodthirsty vampire-pup;**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Welcome to My Nightmare

Sanguis Draconis

**Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to all the Darksiders who support my work: my recommended reads are _Dark Lord Potter_ and _Damaged Raven_ by JustBored21, _Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness_ by AngelSlayer135, _Controlling Darkness_ by Generatedname, _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda, _The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin_ by Ares Peverell-Slytherin, _A God Among Gods_ by DemonStalkingDragon, _Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started_ by Tempest Novastorm, _The Downward Spiral Saga_ by BolshevikMuppet99, _Haemophilia (based on It's in the Blood by sakurademonalchemist), On the Delights of Drinking Blood_ and _Yield to the Darkness_ by Quatermass, _Lord Thanatos_ by Scarlette-Moon-Howl, _Dracula Rising_ by ZenoNoKyuubi and _The Rise Of Darkness_ by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Harem

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Mental Speech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Fanficnewbee: Maybe not, but sometimes, revenge is like the perfect recipe: it takes time and patience before it's ready to be savoured**

**Khatix: Keep reading to find out what I have planned**

**HorusRa: It's Luna: who says she **_**needs**_** change?**

**Gracealma: You're getting closer and closer every time you make a guess, but, trust me, I think you, and everyone else, will be more than pleasantly surprised, my friend**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune: Did you think I didn't think of that myself? In any case, get ready for some steam…oh, and remember, Nymphadora is a third-year in this story – same class and year as the Twins, which is how I plan on Harry getting in with them**

_Suddenly, a loud, shrill squeal of a squeak filled the dormitory as Harry bared his fangs and sank them deep, hard and forcefully into the rat's fat skin, flooding the vampire boy's mouth with blood, but, at the same time, causing his eyes to turn jet-black as his mind was similarly flooded, but, instead of blood, his mind was flooded with information, memories, knowledge and everything that had been known to the rat._

_Or should that be…known to Peter Pettigrew?_

Chapter 6: Welcome to My Nightmare

Early the next morning, Nymphadora awoke to a familiar warmth pressing against her, but, when she went to respond in a way that she hoped would please her in-bed companion, the young girl gasped when she heard low, deep, bestial growls, accompanied by an occasional shudder from the body that was pressed against her body.

She could also feel her companion's chest rise and fall with the breaths he was taking while, when Nymphadora opened her eyes, she didn't know whether or not to just go ahead and scream in absolute terror when she saw two black-sclera-filled eyes with irises that were redder than she thought red could go looking into her own eyes.

The snarling face that looked right at her was like something out of her darkest nightmares while, to Nymphadora's surprise, the lips and teeth of the face were stained red with blood, but she couldn't feel any new pains, or magic, on her neck.

And yet, at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from the eyes of the vampire-wizard that was Harry James Potter, even as she gulped before, in a voice that was _so_ soft, only his enhanced ears would have heard her, Nymphadora addressed her companion.

"If…if you're holding back from…from hurting me because…because you think it'll mean something, don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you," growled Harry, his voice low, but snarling like a wolf and a demon brought together, even as he told her, "I am just trying to resist the urge to finish what I started late last night."

"On…on _me?_"

"No," said Harry, rising up before, to Nymphadora's surprise, he walked over to their wardrobe and threw it open as he growled, "On _him!_"

Moving to stand behind Harry, Nymphadora's eyes widened with alarm when she saw an unconscious, heavily-scarred and _naked_ figure lying in their wardrobe, his body covered by several painful, not to mention deep and permanent-looking slash marks, as well as more than one set of bite marks on almost every limb the biter could touch.

The man had a finger missing from one hand, but the rest of them looked like they'd been broken badly, and not just at the joints, but it looked like _almost_ like every cell of every bone and ligament in his fingers had been given a _real_ tormenting that had left him unable to even point anymore, much less hold anything in whatever was left of his grip.

However, to Nymphadora's horror, the naked man's _most-precious_ feature – aka his manhood, not to mention his ball sack – looked like it had actually been _burned_ off, right down to the pelvic flesh around his waistline, leaving nothing but a blackened patch of flesh that let off a sickly, barbecue-like smell, which made Nymphadora want to empty her own bowels there and then.

As Nymphadora stared at the broken, scarred man, she saw his chest rise and fall weakly, indicating he was still _alive,_ but unconscious.

Looking away from the horrifying sight, Nymphadora swallowed down her bile as she asked, "Who…who _is_ he, my Lord?"

"Peter Pettigrew," replied Harry, ignoring the way Nymphadora had addressed him, though he couldn't help but notice the gasp that escaped her.

"The…the man who received a posthumous Order of Merlin for contributing to the capture of…"

"Sirius Black, my godfather," replied Harry, snarling through clenched teeth as he added, "But it's more than that: he is also the one who betrayed my human parents to Lord Voldemort, but he tried to pin it all on Sirius Black and, as if that's not bad enough, he did both of the deeds _willingly,_ albeit with a little bargain with that grease pole Snape that was meant to make my human Mother Snape's whore!"

"Aunt Lily?"

"Yes," snarled Harry, clenching his fists tighter than they might go, even as he snarled, "It was _all_ because of him! And now, when I have him at my mercy, I stay my hand…I let him _live!_ Why would I do that, Nymphadora? I should rip his heart out off his chest, roast it over dragon-fire and have it with a nice Chianti and some beans! I should use his intestines as lasso ropes or bondage instruments: I should take his eyes and use them to play Gobstones, or maybe skimming stones on a piranha-infested pool!"

"He's not a little boy…he's not a little boy…he's not a little boy…he's not a little…"

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Harry, turning to face Nymphadora with a bemused, if not suspicious air about him.

"Reminding myself why and how you can be able to sound so ruthlessly-merciless and graphic with your thoughts of what you want to do," said Nymphadora, swallowing down her bile again as she told Harry, "I…I can't imagine how…how this must make you feel, my Lord, but…but think about it this way: _if_ you kill him, the only thing you do is add more fuel to the fire that burns around Sirius' supposed guilt. However, with Pettigrew alive, Sirius has proof that he's not as bad as they all say…"

"Forgive me, Nymphadora, but you seem to have missed out on the part of the story where I'm supposed to give a shit about some wayward son of the Black Family, even if he _is_ my godfather," argued Harry, shaking his head as he told Nymphadora, "Were Sirius _exactly_ as bad as they all say, as in so bad that even the beautifully-merciless Madame Lestrange would bend the knee to him, I _might_ care about what happens to him, but, since I know what sort of person he was, right down to being a _real_ Black sheep, again, I ask you: why should I care?"

"Because…because people can change, my Lord," said Nymphadora, earning a scoff from Harry, while the girl's hair actually turned a new shade of reddish-black as she told Harry, "Sirius…he's your godfather, which means he _swore_ he would never, could never or has ever done anything to hurt, threaten or abandon you…"

"Except hand me over to the half-giant freak with the way-too-loud voice," insisted Harry, earning a surprised look from Nymphadora while Harry nodded, "_Yeah,_ I know all about that happening when he was _supposed_ to honour his loyalties once before."

"But…but that doesn't make sense," insisted Nymphadora, her voice edged by a mixture of suspicion and disbelief as she told him, "In…in light of your human parents' deaths, Sirius…he _immediately_ takes charge as your new guardian and magic-sworn protector. Even _if_ he was as pissed off as it's humanly-possible to become, he could _never_ just fob you off onto someone else. His oath binds him at a level that only the Unbreakable Vow could equal…to break that bond…it's…well, it's a fate worse than death."

Once again, Harry looked to Nymphadora with a mixture of curiosity and amazement as he asked, "You're _certain_ of this?"

"Well, my Mum used to spend some nights giving me a few remedial lessons in Magical Law to help increase my chances of being an Auror after I leave Hogwarts, so…_yeah,_ I'm pretty sure," said Nymphadora, though, as she did so, she blushed softly as she told Harry, "Of course, I…I'll only pursue that career path if you _say_ I can, my Lord. After all, I wouldn't want to do anything that might threaten you and, given what you are, the Ministry _and_ the Aurors would certainly be at the top of that list."

"Which is why you're going to keep up the work to do just that, Nymphadora," replied Harry, snapping his fingers, which caused the wardrobe to close again, even as the emerald-eyed boy looked back to his new vassal as he asked her, "Your Mother knows Magical Law, you say?"

"Yes."

"Can she be trusted?"

"More than any other lawyer out there…_and_ she's also a close, personal friend of the Director of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, so…"

"Wait until tomorrow," replied Harry, earning a surprised look from Nymphadora.

"Why is that, my Lord?"

"Because it looks like I need to see a man about a dog," said Harry, looking back to the wardrobe before he smiled thinly as he looked back to a curious, but otherwise-content Nymphadora.

"And, by the way, as my own thanks for sharing this information with me, I give you full permission and freedom to _never_ have to call me your Lord or Master ever again, my Nymphadora."

Even as Harry went to get dressed and ready for the day, he didn't even notice Nymphadora's cheeks reddening at the way he said she was _his._

He also didn't notice how Nymphadora cupped her neckline, where he'd bitten her, as she thought about that same remark about being his, which she was more-than-willing to be, no matter what that meant on her part.

Mind you, even if he _had_ noticed, he probably wouldn't have cared too much.

_**Draconis**_

After a first day that was better-off-forgotten, especially since it all began with an unnecessarily-dull and long-winded lecture, under the guise of a tour around Hogwarts from the Hufflepuff Prefects, Harry returned to his dormitory tired, annoyed, hungry, but also determined.

As he'd expected, Nymphadora was there, working on what he could only assume was some third-year work.

Without waiting for her to greet him, Harry growled under his breath as he told her, "I'm hungry."

"Have me," said Nymphadora, lifting her head to him as she told him, "I am _yours,_ remember, Harry? So, if you're hungry, come and drink your fill, please: the last thing I want to do is deprive my growing Lord of his food."

"I thought…"

"I _want_ to call you my Lord," said Nymphadora, moving up from her seated position as she told Harry, "In here, when it's just the two of us, I want you to treat me like the servant I am to you, Harry. Use me, berate me, punish me if you want to and, of course, feed on me when you want to, even if you don't _need_ to. I might be older than you, but I can tell you're _much_ more-powerful than me, so, please, if only in here, please, Harry, say you will be my Lord."

"Fine, I'm too hungry to argue," drawled Harry, crossing the floor in a single stride before he grabbed Nymphadora and pinned her to his bed.

Without waiting for any further insistence from his pet, Harry bared his fangs and sank them deep into Nymphadora's neck, earning a gasp of awe and wonder, as well as teen arousal, from the Metamorphmagus, the latter feeling of which only grew when she heard satisfying slurps, as well as content gulps, coming from Harry as he drained her blood without a care for what she thought.

After several minutes, during which Tonks felt something warm, sticky and a _little_ embarrassing run down her legs from the arousals she was experiencing, Harry lifted himself up before, leaning down, he licked gently at Nymphadora's neck, earning a shudder from the third-year girl as she heard him whisper in her ear, "No homework tonight: go and have a bath, then straight to bed."

"What…what about my…my mark?"

"I've healed you," said Harry, lifting himself up as he told her, "Like drinking my blood can do it, so too can my saliva heal minor wounds: I just didn't do it yesterday for you because I knew you'd want to know more…either that or the vampire in me acknowledged the bond we have before the _real_ me did that, meaning eleven-year-old me."

Here, Harry smiled wolfishly as he added, "And, by the way, if you ever feel the urge to get off after I'm done with you, don't let me stop you: just because you'd rather be my pet, it doesn't mean I won't let you enjoy yourself. Just remember what I said about boundaries and, again, remember I _am_ an eleven-year-old wizard, so be sure to keep those thoughts between us and the walls, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good girl," said Harry, smiling as he saw Nymphadora's hair turn white, almost as though his praise lightened up her spirit, before he added, "Now, I need to leave for an hour…maybe longer; have your bath and then call it a night. I'll be sure to tuck myself in when I get back."

"As you wish."

Harry just smiled darkly before Nymphadora's eyes widened when she saw exactly how it was he left and arrived anywhere in the first place.

Namely by stepping into the shadows as though he'd opened a door.

_**Draconis**_

Sirius Black _knew_ something was wrong, even before he opened his eyes.

One minute, he was lying on his threadbare, dirty cot, filled with Merlin-knows-what and awaiting his next _visit_ from the Dementors and, the next thing he knew, he was standing out in the cold, thunder and lightning overhead while rain lashed at his skin.

When he did open his eyes, Sirius' eyes widened when he saw he was standing on top of Azkaban Prison, in the middle of the seemingly-permanent storm that waged war with the island and the rough seas below. Not only that; he wasn't alone up on the roof, either: there, in front of him, was a pair of _very_ familiar emerald-green eyes that looked at him with curiosity, as well as a smug, if not cold-looking visage on the handsome face of a young boy who just snorted as he saw Sirius staring at him, looking as though he had seen a ghost.

Looking the owner of the eyes up and down, Sirius felt his teeth chattering as he gasped out, "H-H-H-_Harry?_ Is…is…is that you, p-p-pup?"

"Good evening, Sirius Black," said Harry, looking around with a hint of mocking amusement as he drawled, "Lovely weather for ducks, isn't it?"

As Sirius tried and failed to laugh as he used to do – with such a loud bark of a laugh worthy of his Animagus form – he also saw Harry smile at him before his glare became one that could have been described as being worthy of Basilisks and worse, as he addressed Sirius again.

"Now, why don't you do me a favour and tell me, _Lord Black…_how much does clearing your name and being free again _really_ mean to you?"

**Chapter 6 and it looks like Harry's willing to offer an olive branch, but is it a genuine olive branch or are there thorns hidden there?**

**Also, with Nymphadora basically succumbing to her whims to submit to him, how will Harry handle her as his own personal changes and emotions grow more-unpredictable in due course?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: There's some unwelcome news for a certain Hogwarts resident while Harry has a message long-overdue to deliver;**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
